Wishes
by Junhiti
Summary: Do you believe in wishes? What would happen if the moon could grant that wish? Contain some swearing and character death.


Here's a new 69M! Unfortunaly, I think it'll be the last one, Reborn kinda dissapointed me in that new arc...  
Hope you enjoy reading it!  
M.M., Mukuro and any other characters used here do not belong to me, they belong to Akira Amano

* * *

"What is it you wish upon the moon?" This was something which I was asked myself for some reason. Friday night, chatting on the internet like always… This didn't fit a girl like me though. When I saw that Ken was online, I started a conversation. He promised me to ask Mukuro to a picnic in the countryside this weekend, I really hope it all turns well…

Even the chances were not very high, I started packaging my stuff for this picnic, something was telling me it would go well! Then maybe my wish will come true… Oh well, I eventually got tired and slept on my queen-sized bed.

I woke up in the morning with an annoying beep coming from the living room, grumpily, I picked it up and to my surprise it was Mukuro-chan. Even though my hair was a total mess, it could wait a little, couldn't it?

"Good morning, M.M." Hearing his sweet voice in the morning made me feel like in heaven…  
"G-good morning, Mukuro-chan, why did you call so early?"  
"About your invitation about going to the countryside… I was considering it"  
"Really?! Will we go?" I couldn't control myself, not realising I had interfered Mukuro's speech  
"I'm afraid to say I won't go." Then my heart broke and I felt like the unhappiest person on Earth  
"Why…?"  
"You see, Chrome is not feeling so well, in fact, she has been hospitalized today. I don't have to mention we can't lose an illusionist to illness, can we?"  
"That bitch again… I can't stand it… she's the reason why you keep cancelling all our plans I spend hours thinking about!"  
"Now, now… We can go next weekend if everything goes well" Oh, if everything went well? That was what he always tells me… In a state of wrath, I shut it without saying good-bye, now I really regret doing that.

That's it, another weekend doing nothing at Namimori… How I wished to be on Paris right now… Since I had nothing to do, I started reading a little book to pass time.  
"Girls in Love" What the hell? When did I but this? The book was a total trash, so I just thrown it in the bin. Love… A feeling that you have and the person never truly respond to it. It felt like and illusion, sometimes so pleasant, others, terribly depressing. To love someone is a dangerous game. Even though I loved Mukuro with all my heart, I didn't have the guts to confess it, I was planning to do that this weekend, on the countryside…

The night came and I wouldn't stay at home one more night… I thought of visiting that useless girl in the hospital… Yes, that's definitely what I was going to do, since Mukuro and the others might be there as well… It would help pass my boredom.

After arriving there, No one was in the room… except Chrome. Oh well, since I walked all the way here, better say some things to her…  
"How are you, Pineapple Girl?" I put on a fake smile  
"Oh… M.M.? You're here to visit me? What a treat… I appreciate it *cough*" So she really was sick, standing there, on that hospital bed. She was pale and her face showed that she hasn't slept for days… What could her illness be?  
"You don't look too healthy, what is it?" Even if I didn't like her a little bit, I couldn't help but to feel bad for anyone hospitalized  
"Oh, it's nothing really *cough* *cough*… I knew this would happen the moment Mukuro-sama abandoned me… You know, I don't have some internal organs which are vital…"  
"I never knew…" Now I feel a little bad for bullying her in the past  
"I don't regret it… My life should have ended a long time ago, if Mukuro-sama hadn't saved me either way… I'd be dead anyway…"  
"Can't you use some illusions?"  
"They are way too weak… Illusionists opponents always made them disappear… I guess I can only make fire pillars" She forced a weak smile  
"I'm sorry… I think I'll stay here for some time" I sat on a small chair next to her bed and decided to spend some time there… Yeah, she was my rival, but she was going to die  
"Knowing someone other than Mukuro-sama that cares for me is very good…" She fell asleep the moment she finished the sentence

I started going deeply into my thoughts, how to react when I confess to Mukuro… God knows what he could do to me if I told him what was in my heart… I unconsciously wandered somewhere else…

"M.M., where would you like to go first?" This voice… was it Mukuro?  
"Mukuro-chan, let's go into the clock tower!"  
We went to the clock tower and there really wasn't anything interesting there… but I wanted to climb to the top of it. It was really tiring, but when we arrived everything paid off, the view was fantastic. Me and Mukuro held hands and everything seemed perfect. The heat of the touch…  
"You know I've always loved you, Mukuro-chan?"  
"I know. Tell me something I haven't heard yet" There was his smirk, I would scream if I could  
"Would you ever consider living with me in Paris?"  
"M.M. I think that won't happen" Once again, Mukuro broke my heart I was going to cry… again. Our hands lost contact. Did I have to hear the same things he said that morning again?  
"Why not?! We love each other and you tell me this?! What's wrong with you? Am I only a toy to you?" Once again, when I'm stressed, I sometimes say things I don't mean to…  
"Quiet. You know nothing, greedy girl" Was he insulting me?!  
"It's because of her, isn't it?! That dead corpse, Chrome Dokuro!"  
"Enough! I won't tolerate if you talk of her like that!"  
"I knew from the beginning…" I was already crying… "You've always loved her… I think I'm nothing to you then…" I stood up and hiding my tears  
"M.M., I think you got everything wrong…" Mukuro tried to comfort me hugging me, I pushed him and my resolve was absolute  
"That doesn't matter… I'm sick of everything…"  
"M.M…. you're not…"  
"Farewell" I jumped from the clock tower straight to the ground…

I woke up after that horrible nightmare… it was already night and I was crying… Then, I realised Mukuro was standing there, right next to me…  
"M.M., something's wrong?"  
"No… it's nothing, I just had a nightmare…"  
"Look at the moon, it's really beautiful today… The full moon"  
"Yeah… I love full moons"  
"Speaking of which, M.M., did you know the moon can grant wishes to some people?"  
Did it? I always wish something… "What do you wish upon the moon?"… The answer to that was quite simple…  
"Did you make you wish?" Apparently he also made a wish  
"Yeah, I think it'll come true for some reason"  
"Then, it certainly will" At the moment, I remembered something…  
"Mukuro-chan… Why do you leave Chrome like that?"  
"What?"  
"She's sick because you don't provide her organs, is that it?"  
"She told you…? M.M., our connection is lost… I can't enter her mind anymore"  
"What? Aren't you both illusionists? You should have the connection"  
"I don't know how to explain this… but I just can't…"  
"I see… when will she… die?"  
"In about 2 hours"  
"Are you serious?!"  
"Let us wait here…"

Those 2 hours felt like they were 10… 30 minutes before it though, Chrome woke and she was having an attack. The doctor arrived and we had to leave the room. Ken and Chikusa were outside and both were preoccupied about Chrome. Like Mukuro predicted, Chrome died about 35 minutes after… we mourn her dead, but no funeral would be made, since her parents didn't even know of her disappearance from the hospital after meeting Mukuro.

As our gang was leaving the hospital, Mukuro suddenly grabbed my arm. In an attempt to free myself from that touch, which in the past would be pure bliss, I pushed him, but he was far stronger than I was.  
"Why are you resisting? I thought you were anxious for that moment to come, isn't it?" He whispered in my ear, but it wasn't a soft whisper. He was not the Mukuro I loved, something about him changed…  
"Let me go… It's disrespectful to do that right here…"  
"I don't see how this can affect anyone, we are outside the hospital and we're acting like any normal couple"  
"What's wrong with you…?!" I thought Ken or Chikusa would help me already, but both of them were just there, watching and doing nothing to help me!  
"M.M., do you still remember the dream you had just a few hours ago?" Wait, does he know something?  
"… What about it?"  
"I won't ever abandon you like that, don't forget that" And with that, I felt my chest burning with desire like it never had. Before I could even say something, his lips and mine found one another and it lasted for minutes, or maybe just a few seconds  
"Mukuro… Am I not dreaming…?"  
"This time, you're not. I told you, the moon grants wishes…"  
"I'd have thought the time would be after such a tragedy…"  
"Kufufufu… I recall you called me to the countryside, a change of mind has been made"  
"For real?! What are we waiting for, let's go already!"  
"Can't it wait a little longer? Perhaps you'd want to buy new clothes."  
"Will it be a date?"  
"Whatever you call it"

We spent the following week making arrangements for our little trip, shopping a few clothes and jewellery for me. I'm still surprised to see that the moon granted my wish, but was it the moon or Mukuro always had the feelings for me? Well, it won't do me any good thinking about it. Everything went wonderful and Mukuro never left my side.


End file.
